Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Flash memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption.
Uses for flash memory include memory for personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in flash memory devices. This information can be used in personal computer systems, among others.
Two common types of flash memory array architectures are the “NAND” and “NOR” architectures, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration of each is arranged
A NAND array architecture arranges its array of floating gate memory cells in a matrix such that the gates of each floating gate memory cell of the array are coupled by rows to select lines. However each memory cell is not directly coupled to a column sense line by its drain. Instead, the memory cells of the array are coupled together in series, source to drain, between a source line and a column sense line.
Memory cells in a NAND array architecture can be programmed to a desired state. That is, electric charge can be placed on or removed from the floating gate of a memory cell to put the cell into a number of stored states. For example, a single level cell (SLC) can represent two binary states, e.g., 1 or 0. Flash memory cells can also store more than two binary states, e.g., 1111, 0111, 0011, 1011, 1001, 0001, 0101, 1101, 1100, 0100, 0000, 1000, 1010, 0010, 0110, and 1110. Such cells may be referred to as multi state memory cells, multidigit cells, or multilevel cells (MLCs). MLCs can allow the manufacture of higher density memories without increasing the number of memory cells since each cell can represent more than one digit, e.g., bit. MLCs can have more than one programmed state, e.g., a cell capable of representing four digits can have sixteen programmed states. For some MLCs, one of the sixteen programmed states can be an erased state. For these MLCs, the lowermost program state is not programmed above the erased state, that is, if the cell is programmed to the lowermost state, it remains in the erased state rather than having a charge applied to the cell during a programming operation. The other fifteen states can be referred to as “non-erased” states.
As NAND flash memory is scaled, parasitic capacitance coupling between adjacent memory cell floating gates becomes a problem. That is, as the physical proximity of adjacent cells, e.g., adjacent floating gates, decreases the FG-FG interference effects increase. Floating gate-to-floating gate (FG-FG) interference can cause a wider threshold voltage (Vt) distribution when the distribution should be tighter. The wider distributions can result in a degraded programming performance as well as other problems.
These problems for single level cell (SLC) NAND arrays are even greater in a multiple level cell (MLC) NAND array. MLC memory stores multiple digits on each cell by using different threshold levels for each state that is stored. The difference between adjacent threshold voltage distributions may be very small as compared to an SLC memory device. Therefore, the effects of floating gate-to-floating gate coupling in an MLC device are greatly increased.
Some programming methods designed to combat coupling effects in MLC devices may collaterally cause read performance to be degraded when reading an MLC device. Some programming methods designed to combat coupling effects in MLC devices may collaterally require more complex read circuitry.